Guardian Series: Harry Potter Book 1
by OrionTheHunter
Summary: ABANDONED In his fifth year, Harry and Ginny are captured. Something happens, they escape, and return to Hogwarts. more than 3000 years after they left. First Book in my Guardian Series.
1. Their Return

First, I would like to say that I do not own Harry Potter, the books, or the characters in them. Though I love the books, I also love the library, and therefore will admit to not even owning a copy of any of the books.

Second, this is my first try with loading in HTML format. Hope it works.

Finally, This story is part of a series. For the first few, at least, each story will be centered on one group. In this one, Harry Potter. In another, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, for example. If I continue this, they will eventually come together.

Harry and Ginny walked down the hall towards the headmaster's office. Harry smiled as he thought of all that had happened in the very halls that he was now walking through. In the past, when he reached the gargoyle guardian to the headmaster's office, he would try several passwords before hitting the correct one, making the gargoyle move a few feet to the right. Not this time. He simply winked at the gargoyle, and it took off down the hall with a whimper.

As they stepped up into the headmaster's office something landed on Harry's shoulder. That something happened to be the headmaster's phoenix, Fawks. Harry opened his mouth to talk, but if anyone other than Ginny heard it at all, it sounded like a song.

_"Hello Fawks"_

"Hello. . . Wait, how are you talking my language?"

"Magic, what else could it be?"

"I don't know, nothing, I suppose."

"Fawks, I have a question for you."

"You are welcome to ask."

"How old are you, Luma Incendis?"

"How do you know my real name?"

"Look at me."

"I am."

"No, really look."

"I don't . . . no, no, it's not possible. You disappeared 3,000 years ago. That's not possible, unless you are not Harry Potter."

"Temporal Magic can do interesting things, can't?"

"But that would make you . . ." Fawks looked at Ginny and remembered. _"That would make both you and Ginny at least 3,500 years old. You two were in here three days ago, and you were both fifteen then."_

(Author's note: I decided Ginny is less than a year younger than Harry. Say maybe that Ginny was born in early June, and Harry in July. She and Harry would be the same age for about a month.)

_"Then and now. As I said, Temporal Magic can do interesting things."_

"Would you tell me what happened?"

"You can understand English, right?"

"Yes."

"Then we are only going to tell the story once, to you and Dumbledore." 

Fawks didn't catch what Harry mumbled under his breath.

"Ok, and what did you . . . English, I'm talking in English!" Fawks said, shocked.

"Just a simple spell. Since you know part of our story, you can help tell Dumbledore." Ginny spoke up.

Just then Dumbledore came in, carefully.

"Oh, Harry, Ginny. I was worried. My gargoyle isn't where it should be."

"Ya, sorry, I just winked at it and it ran away, whimpering." Harry responded.

"Winked at it. . . didn't you two go to hogsmeed?"

"We did." Harry said.

"We were captured." Ginny added.

"What?" Dumbledore asked.

"We were captured, tortured, and nearly killed. They had us for about two months before we were rescued."

"And where was I during this?"

"Right here." Ginny looked at her watch. At her digital watch. 

"We were captured about twelve seconds ago." Ginny said.

"But. . . "

"As I told Fawks, temporal magic is interesting. Isn't that right, Fawks?" Harry said.

"You did tell me that, twice. Oh, and good day professor." Fawks said, smartly.

"Oh Merlin." Dumbledore said before fainting.

Read and Review, please. 


	2. In Voldermort's Grasp

Welcome to chapter one. I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter 1: In Voldermort's Grasp

Harry sat alone in the dark cell. Ginny and he had been separated again. It was a form of torture. They would be separated, tortured, then put back in the same room. Then someone would come in and 'welcome them'. It was to make them think that they hadn't been there long at all. That maybe the torture never happened. Except Harry did know what was going on. He did know that it had been more than a month in Voldermort's castle. 

Ginny and he had been in Hogsmeede, on their first date, when Death Eaters attacked. Lucius Malfoy had cornered them, and forced a port key on them. After that, the torture began.

They came for him, just like he knew that they would. It had been the same process over and over. This time, however, it was different. They went up. And Harry knew, because of how his scar was burning, towards Voldermort.

Ginny and he were thrown into the room at the same time, from different doors. They stood in the room, slightly in awe. Sunlight. There was sunlight in the room. Sunlight was something that they had been deprived of.

"Something you may want to know, Harry . . ." Voldermort began, as he walked into the room. "Is that I have developed a killing curse that kills exactly the number of people I want it to. As a matter of fact, If that number are not present, It will hunt down the person nearest, other than the castor. That in mind . . ."

Harry and Ginny took hands an prepared for the worst.

"Duo Avada Kedavra"

Harry had always been observant, therefore he noticed, for the split second before loosing consciousness, when the world went dark. More importantly, he noticed that it went dark before the word Kedavra even finished.

Please Review.


End file.
